The most definitely NOT stupid, funny story
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: It is 100% Serious. No jokes, random scenes, or anything. I recommend it to someone in a very serious mood. Please read if you are in business meeting and are waiting for your boss to get there. I decided to make it after years of planning and 15,000,000,000,000 rough drafts. I made an idea web and everything. Please ignore the Humor genre. It means nothing. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. ;)


I GOT BORED! SO I MADE A STORY! ABOUT WOF!

 **Exactly like the title says. ;)**

Sunny: I AM HAPPY BECAUSE THAT IS MY CHARACTER.

Tsunami: I AM ANGRY BECAUSE THAT IS MY CHARACTER.

Glory: I AM SARCASTIC BECAUSE THAT IS MY CHARACTER.

Clay: I AM CUMPULSIVE AND TRIGGER HAPPY, BUT THAT ISN'T MY CHARACTER.

Everyone: *gasps* Clay! No! You're out of character!

 _!-WARNING! WANRING! CHARACTER DISRUPTION! PLEASE STAND BY!-!_

 _-LATER-_

Clay: eeeuuughh

Tsunami: There. Now that you have been starved for months and given therapy, are you feeling more like your character-developed self?

Clay: …no.

Tsunami: *forced smile* hahaha! Hungry as ever! *whispers to everyone else* just pretend it's normal.

Sunny: I'll go get you a pheasant from the prey center Clay!

Clay: YEAH! I HAVEN'T EATEN IN MONTHS!

Starflight: what's going on?

Glory: Clay just _feels_ like that! It's not true!

Clay: YES IT IS! THEY HAVE ALL GONE INSANE!

Tsunami: How _dare_ you accuse us of going out of character like that? YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED! *Gets a Naruto Shippuden Susano'o and destroys Clay*

Starflight: *Backs away slowly* I'll just be going then. *whispers* Fatespeaker, get into the bunker! I never thought we'd have to use it!

Fatespeaker and Starflight: *sneaks into underground bunker*

Fatespeaker: I've been waiting for this chance for weeks! *giggles*

Starflight: Whatever you have planned for me down there, it's probably better than what is up there. *opens big steel door* huh?! *Giant rubber duck falls from the ceiling, consumes Starflight and teleports away.*

Fatespeaker: … That was not at all what I had planned. STARFLIGHT! WHERE DID YOU GO?!

Starflight: *muffled* HOW SHOULD I KNOW, I'M BLIND!

Fatespeaker: OH YEAH!

Starflight: HOW DO PEOPLE KEEP FORGETTING THAT?!

Turtle: I'll just heal you with my healing rock!

Me: Seriously. Why hasn't that happened yet? C'MON, TUI! READ SOME OF YOUR FANFICTION ONCE IN A WHILE! … It's still my favorite book series though...

Starflight: One problem. WHERE AM I?

Turtle: I don't know. Eh. I'll do that later.

Starflight: SO NOBODY IS GOING TO SEARCH FOR ME?

Fatespeaker: nope!

Starflight: -_- … But didn't you have some sort of surprise for me?

Fatespeaker: OH YEAH! STARFLIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU?

Starflight: I DON'T KNOW. FOR THE LAST TIME. My god…

Fatespeaker: There you are!

Starflight: Where are you? I don't see you…

Fatespeaker: Oh, never mind. That's just my body pillow of you!

Starflight: wait what?

Fatespeaker: NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING!

Sunny: *walks up* Hi Fatespeaker! I am mad at you now and suddenly like Starflight for some reason! *Attacks Fatespeaker*

Fatespeaker: I WILL DESTROY YOU! *gets another Susano'o*

Turtle: What's with all the Susano'os?

Me: I don't know… I guess I just feel like adding them.

Sunny: CHIDORI!

Me: and those.

Turtle: BYAKUGAN!

Me: I don't really know where that came from.

Giant Rubber Duck: I HAVE COME FROM THE HEAVENS TO STOP ALL RANDOM ACTS OF STUPIDITY, AND TAKE OVER AS AUTHOR

Me: Why do people keep trying to do that? *gets rekt*

Giant Rubber Duck: I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING!

Me: *dying* no… there is another….

Obi Wan Kenobi: yes.

Me: sorry… at the time I am writing this, I am gonna watch Rogue One later, so…

Turtle: What force is more powerful?

Me: *gets super powerful* PLOT CONVENIENCE!

Giant Rubber Duck: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *eats themself*

Me: hooray!

Starflight: *appears where the Giant Rubber Duck was*

Fatespeaker: Now that you're here Starflight… *giggles*

Starflight: what is it?

Fatespeaker: *gets random egg*

Starflight: what is that? It doesn't look like a bird egg…

Fatespeaker: *walks 15 kilometers in circles*

Starflight: ummm… what's going on?

Fatespeaker: it's hatching! *random creature comes out*

Me: what the heck. Why did I just write that?

Everyone: IT'S PIKACHU!

Me: wait it's not even- *gets trampled*

Everyone: AUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHH IT'S SO AMAZING! USE THUNDERBOLT!

Small adorable mouse: What's a Pikachu?

Fatespeaker: THAT'S NO PIKACHU! THAT'S A NAZE ANATA WA KORE O SURU TAME NI ANATA NO JIKAN O TOTTA NODESU KA?

Me: gee…. Don't use Google Translate on _that_ because it totally means nothing. *cough* look it *cough* up *cough*

Tsunami: HELLO EVERYBODY!

Starflight: ooooohhh yeah, I forgot Tsunami turned into a rampaging killer.

Tsunami: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 3

Turtle: POWER OF PLOT CONVENIENCE AND THE NEEDING OF AN ENDING! *destroys Tsunami*

Me: *Screaming angrily* AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. ;)

Sans: ;)

Tsunami's ghost: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!

 _-The End-_


End file.
